Together
by facelesstemplar
Summary: Elena and Tseng express their feelings for eachother after death. Oh yea, Cloud gets beaten over by Tifa.


Together  
  
The wind blew along silently, only slightly swaying her hair. "You will pay for killing Tseng!" Elena screamed. "I told you already," said the blonde ex-soldier, "I didn't kill him." "YOU LIE!" she screamed and blasted an entire clip at the wandering group. With Tifa and Yuffie behind him, he took a bullet, while the girls' easily dodged bullets.  
  
Cloud stood up, the damage to his armor irritated his chest, but stood up with a straight face. "I told you, I didn't kill him," he repeated. Elena didn't say anything as she reloaded her gun. "I don't want to fight you." he said, and then turned away. "Then you shall die!" Elena screamed and ran in a mad rush. "Cloud, watch out!" Yuffie screamed. Cloud turned around just in time to see Elena running at him. As quickly as he could, he whipped out his sword (which he had the...I forget the swords name. The one you get from the old man in Rocket Town). He stepped back and prepared for the fight to come.  
  
"Stand back you two, this will be between us!" Cloud shouted, as Yuffie and Tifa were about to get into position. "Ulp!" Yuffie commented, before running behind Tifa, scared by Cloud's loud orders.  
  
"You shall die, NOW!" Elena screamed. "I don't know why you want to fight, Elena. I didn't touch Tseng. I told you, it was Sephiroth!" "And I told you, YOU LIE!" Elena shot back and ran at him, tears running down the sides of her face.  
  
Cloud stood still, like a statue. When Elena was just about to put a hole between his eyes, he ran at Elena, and without thinking, drove the full length of his sword through Elena's suit. Elena stopped dead in her tracks (and I mean DEAD). "Tseng...I...I...I failed." She cried out before the last drops of life fell to the cold, wet ground."  
  
Cloud withdrew his sword from the limp corpse. No emotion showed from his face. As if he was a statue. He heard crying from the background. It was Yuffie. Even though she didn't like Elena, she still couldn't stand seeing her be cut open. "STOP YOUR WINING!!" Cloud ordered. This made Yuffie wail even louder. "GOD DAMMIT!!" he shouted even louder, and then raised his sword to Yuffie's neck. Yuffie didn't make a sword. "Another wimper and you will join her!" Cloud shouted. Yuffie was now mortified beyond anything. "Cloud you idiot!" Tifa yelled before she decked him from the side of the head.  
  
*flash to the lifestream*  
  
  
  
Elena opened her eyes, to be hit with a pale green light. "Where am I?" she said out loud. "You are here." came a familiar voice. "Tseng! Is that you?" she called out. A vision, or a ghost, then suddenly appeared in front of her. "Where am I, Tseng? I need help." Elena admitted solemnly. Tseng looked down. "I can't help you now. Not even Shin-ra can now. You see, we're dead." Elena looked up at Tseng.  
  
She couldn't believe it. Had that blonde traitor actually succeeded in killing her? "Can I ask you something, Tseng?" Tseng looked down. "Yes. It was Sephiroth who killed me, not Cloud." Elena was taken aback. She was wrong. "Well, then why did he attack me so, if he knew he hadn't killed you." Tseng began to laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Of course he's going to attack you." Tseng regained his calm. "You attacked him first. You forgot that he is an experience soldier, and should never be underestimated now with the information that he too is a Sephiroth clone. Besides, you shot him. He might not be in the best mood after being shot." Elena forced out a smile at the somewhat of a joke.  
  
There was a long silence between the two Turks. The voices of all the other souls that had been condemned to the lifestream by the Turks, scorning them for their sins. Once or twice, Elena would tell them to be shut up, even though they wouldn't for very long. And then, suddenly, Tseng raised his head. "Quiet." he ordered with the voice he often gave other Turks when they acted up. All the voices dwindled down to whispers. "Elena, come with me." Tseng ordered.  
  
They floated away from the swirling spirits of the dead. "Why did you try such a thing, and against Cloud of all men." he asked. "Because I care for you." Elena answered quietly. "You what?" Tseng asked again. "Because I care for. And if I am as true to myself as I hope myself to be, I love you." Elena began to cry as she turned her faces towards her leader, and companion in arms. "Elena...I...I...I don't know what to say." Tseng stuttered. "Then don't say anything." she whispered.  
  
Elena floated closer to Tseng, and before long, was right up against his chest. She looked up at him and looked him straight in the eyes before her first kiss in her life to the one she loved. And she held that kiss, for as long she could, before she had to take a breath. "Thank you." Elena said bashfully. "Elena wait." came Tseng's words. "Yes?" was all she could say before Tseng planted his lips down on hers and began probing his tongue into her mouth.  
  
When Tseng broke from the kiss, he looked at Elena. The green glow made her looked beautiful. "I love you, too."  
  
*flash to Cloud's Villa*  
  
When Cloud awoke, he found himself on the couch, not able to remember what had gone on during that day. When he tried to move, he found himself at a loss. "So you're awake." came Tifa's icy-annoyed voice from behind the couch. "What did I do?" Cloud asked as he struggled against the ropes. "You mean you don't remember killing Elena, and scaring the crap our Yuffie?" Tifa asked. "Why would I do something like that? All I can remember is some red thing hitting me in the face. And get these god damn ropes off!" Tifa glanced at her gloves. She hadn't taken them off yet, so she slipped them off and put them into a drawer.  
  
Tifa walked over to the couch, and found Cloud lying comfortably on the couch. "How did you...how?" Tifa was very confused. "Sucker." Cloud snickered before he began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Tifa didn't like to be laughed at. She walked over to the drawer and put on her gloves, and then walked back over to the couch. "Oh crap." Cloud moaned and then everything went black for him as little chocobo's danced around his head. "What happened in there!" Barret yelled from the other room. "Oh nothing!" Tifa called back, before walking into her room to get some sleep.  
  
The End! 


End file.
